Since the advent of photography consumer product advertising images have been generated through the use of film and camera. Modern times have seen consumer product images advance to being captured with a digital cameras. Whether the consumer product advertising images are captured digitally or by film, hours and hours of time are spent positioning a product with just the right lighting to produce an advertising-worthy photo than can be used in magazines or on billboards. In some cases consumer product prototypes are built, at significant expense, to provide a product that is more easily adapted to photography. Each time a variation on the consumer product occurs new images must be captured at additional expense.
The same holds true for live-action consumer product commercials. For example, significant time and expense is incurred in dressing a set or identifying a remote location for a shoot. Additional time and expense is incurred in setting up cameras and lighting, hiring actors, positioning and/or modifying the consumer product to achieve a perfect image. Accordingly, a path for advertising-worthy photographs without the drawbacks described above would be beneficial to the advertising industry.